Equestria Girls: Godzilla against the Darkness
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: Sweetie Belle is somehow got stranded on a island and meets a wild boy who was raised by the king of monsters. But a dark space abomination created by aliens is going to bring plague to all worlds, starting with Earth!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Ship Wrecked**_

A brown baby boy with red eyes and yellow hair is seen being carried by his mother, who has brown skin like him but with yellow eyes and black hair, when they're on the lifeboat. The cruise ship was on a huge disastrous fire. The baby's father, who has white skin, yellow hair and red eyes like his son, and wears glasses. He was a scientist who discovers any new species of life. He was seen struggling lifting down the lifeboat were his family are. Luckily some of the surviving sailors came to help him out.

Sailor: We got it covered! Go with you wife and child!

Suddenly, they feel a loud crash on the cruise. Above the clouds, something that flies fast and shoot red lasers on the boat. One of the lasers is about to hit the sailors and the scientist.

Sailor: LOOK OUT!

The child's father dodges as the sailors became decomposed from existence as the laser hits them. It even hit the lifting wheel that holds on the lifeboat. The lifeboat fell into the ocean. Luckily the mother and her baby landed without being harmed. She waited for her husband to jump off the ship. She became even more worried as she sees something from the sky that attacked the ship flying around like its surrounding the ship. She closely sees its one deadly red eye. Worse than that, she sees another unknown thing, bigger than the other. It has three heads and two red eyes on each. Their mouths are filled with yellow electric bolts that its about to fire at the cruise ship. Then her husband is seen jumping out of the ship and dive into the water. After that the creature shoots lighting like gravity beams at the ship, causing it to explode. The woman fears that he didn't survive from that. But now she is relived to see him rising from the water and swims to her. He got on the boat and sees his wife's face. Both embraced each other as they looked at their son as he too is okay. Luckily, two creatures fly away and disappear into the cloud as their work here is done. It started to rain, putting all the fire out. The family looks around to find land. Then they found one. It's a huge exotic tropical island.

Mother: That do you think lives there?

Father: I don't know.

So they would make land on that island until they find hope in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: An Island and its King_**

After that terrible disaster last night, huge pieces of the ship were seen wash up a shore. The family are seen after setting foot on land, looking for a comfortable place to live.

Father: Hello? Anyone out there?

Mother: Please we need help!

No response they hear. But they hear loud sounds of large animals.

Father: Stay here.

He checks were this sound coming from. When he spotted the valley, he was very surprised to see something incredible. This valley was filled with colossal dinosaur like creatures roaming. Sauropod like creatures, ankylosaurs, reptilian centipedes, glided lizards, mole like reptiles, and flying mantises. His wife and child see it too.

Mother: What is this place?

Father: It appears to be an uncharted island, inhabited by giant species that were never discovered.

Mother: I-it looks beautiful.

Father: That maybe, but I sure there are somethings that are safe here. Come on, we need to find a safe place.

As they continue to find a new home, there baby pointed at something. When they looked, they see a huge tree, giving them an idea of that could be their new home for them. The man petted his son for picking a right spot. They brought the remains from the ship and construct the tree with the ship's parts as they found some tools. They make huge metal walls, floors, ceilings, and windows. They brought exotic fruits and fresh water for meals. They decorated their new tree fort and bring beds, desks, tables, and other things from the ship. Now their fort is finished.

* * *

><p>Few weeks later, the scientist is writing his journal on his desk.<p>

Father: Day 17, my wife is taking care of our son as he is asleep. I also gave him a gift that he enjoy, rare rainbow pimpernel flower that smells wonderful and not contagious. Still no sign of any rescue, but my family and I cannot give up hope.

Suddenly, he heard something outside. When he checked the window, he was shocked to see something coming. Two flying monsters, that attack their ship before, are heading to the tree fort. One that shoot red laser is a cybernetic bird like reptile with large sharp scythes one each arm, a sharp silver tail, three large red winged fans on its back. The other that shoots gravity beams is a gigantic three headed golden dragon with humongous wings and two long lion tails. The man rush to his wife and child and warn them.

Father: We have to get out of here! Now!

Mother: Why? What hap-

Suddenly, a giant scythe crash from the wall, knocking the man into the other side. The woman became terrified as her baby began to cry. The woman rush to her husband and carries him up.

Mother: We have to get out of here!

They rush to the exit of this tree house as one of the bizarre monsters are tearing it apart. As they reach the door, the cyber beast shoots red laser at the door, causing an explosion. The family fall to the ground, while the baby is unharmed when his mother shields him tightly. Both parents are badly hurt, believing that its their end. But they must save their baby from those monsters. They were very terrified to see giant bat like creatures flying around. The cyber monster uses its scythe to slash the family, starting with the father.

Father: No...

Mother: Please. I wish this is not our end.

Father: Me too. I love you both.

His gave his final words as the creature stabs him. Then its partner shows up along with the bat monsters. The cyber monster was named Gigan and the three head golden dragon is King Ghidorah. And those bat monsters are their minions called Gyaos. The young women struggles to get up to escape, but she is dying from her injuries. King Ghidorah is going to kill her and her child with his gravity beams. But Suddenly, he was grabbed from the back and fell on the other side. The one that saves the family was a giant atomic dinosaur with dorsal spikes on its back named Godzilla.

Mother: G-Godzilla?

The king of monsters roared as many of the monsters who live in this island aided him. A spiky armory ankylosaur like beast named Anguirus rolls like a spiky bowling ball to knock some of Gyaos. A giant red pterosaur named Rodan and a glided lizard Varan attack from the air. A giant theropod dinosaur Gorosaurus bits every one of them in his sight. A reptilian mole like beast with a horn on its head named Baragon attacks one of them from above the digging grounds. King Ghidorah got up on his feet and confronts Godzilla. The king of monsters dorsal spikes glow blue and then shoot bright blue atomic breath from his mouth at the space dragon. Then its King Ghiodrah's turn to shoot gravity beams at him. Both king then clashed each other. Godzilla swiping him in the chest and King Ghidorah jumps and kicks him away to the ground. When Godzilla is about to get up, Ghidorah shoots more beams at him in the back, causing him to fall again. The atomic dinosaur slaps him with his tail and got up in his feet. Godzilla bites the dragon in the middle head and both of them are wrestling. Then King Ghidorah kicks him again to the ground. King Ghidorah calls Gigan to slice Godzilla to pieces. Gigan flies to Godzilla while his buzzaw belly is starting activate to slice him. He slashes Godzilla's shoulder, causing his blood splattered and Gigan took a piece of scale out of him. Before he could success again, Rodan clashes the cyber beast from the other side, stop him from killing Godzilla. Gigan falls to the ground and then got attack by earth monsters. Then the king of monsters got up and faces his powerful opponent. King Ghidorah is about to use his electric beams to shoot him in the face. Before he could achieve, the dinosaur grabbed him in the middle head and strongly ripping it off. All the monsters saw it surprisingly. Godzilla threw the middle head away and grabs the two heads, choking both heads, having a special present for him. His body starts to glow blue for a moment and then he shoot atomic beam in the torn middle hole while shocking King Ghidorah's body. Then the space dragon's body explodes from Godzilla's nuclear pulse. When the smoke clears, Godzilla is seen setting his foot on Ghidorah's burnt rotten body. The king of monsters roared in victory and so does his army that defeated all the space bat monsters. Gigan escaped from the earth monsters an retreated into space. After their victorious roars, Godzilla spotted and injured woman and her baby. He and some of his monster allies come to check on them. They see the woman who is not moving and not breathing. They found out that she is dead from her injuries. But then they heard a baby crying. They see that he is all right. Godzilla gently grabs the baby for a better look. The baby open his beautiful red eyes and see the monster's golden eyes. The baby smiles at his eyes. Godzilla is starting to grow fond with the boy as the monsters do. They would take him to his kind, but they believe the adult humans won't trust them if they set foot on their land. So they decide to raise the boy as part of the family. With a rainbow flower that the baby is holding, they named him Pimpernel.


	3. Chapter 3

In a cold dusty planet far from earth, months later as Gigan landed there. In is headquarters, squid like alien scientists and the lead one named Viras are welcoming their captain.

Viras: Welcome back commander. Were is lord Ghidorah?

Gigan:_ He has be terminated._

Viras: By who?

The cyborg shows a red hologram of Godzilla.

Viras: That abomination, that defeated many invaders that target earth?

Gigan: _Yes._

Then he shows a shredded scale of Godzilla that he brought.

Gigan: _See if you could use this DNA for something._

Viras: This specimen will be perfect for our project. Our scavenging group travel to another world and found a broken horn on a wasteland.

Gigan:_ What kind of broken horn?_

Viras: We studied its data and found out that it belongs to a very powerful sentient being with deadly source of energy. With this creature's DNA and the red horn mix together, we shall defeat the abomination with our greatest abomination.

They contain the two specimens together in a cloning chamber, waiting foe them to combined into a living powerful monster.

* * *

><p>13 years later, their creation is about to be ready as its appearance is very similar to Godzilla, but with two large crystals on each shoulder, crystallized dorsal spikes, a crystal horn on its head, dark blue scales, dark red chest and belly, and a little bigger than Godzilla. When it wakes up, it reveals its green and red eyes with purple smoke floating out. The hybrid clone growls and crashes out of the chamber. Its set its large foot to the floor, making a huge sound of thunder.<p>

Hybrid: **WHO ARE YOU?**

Gigan: _It speaks?_

Viras: It must have contain some DNA samples from the horn that gave it telepathic abilities.

Hybrid: **DNA**

Gigan: _Yes, you are a hybrid clone of two powerful creatures from each worlds_

Hybrid:** A HYBRID CLONE?**

Gigan: _We created you to eliminate the creature from earth named..._

Hybrid: **GOJIRA.**

That stop Gigan from speaking, surprised to see that his creation guess. After that moment, the hybrid uses his telekinesis to push Gigan away, knocking him into one of the science equipment and some of the scientists.

Hybrid: **I AM THE DOMINATOR!**

He use his power to zap some of the scientists into bloody liquid splattered.

Hybrid: **I AM THE DESTROYER!**

He turn the rest of the aliens organs into self destructing crystals, causing their bodies to explode into sharp crystals covered in their own blood.

Hybrid: **I AM THE CONQUER!**

He grabs Viras by choking him and twisted his throat, killing him instantly and smashes his body to the floor.

Hybrid:** I AM "XENILLA"! "SPACEGODZILLA"!**

He roared as he who is now Xenilla the Godzilla of Space.

Xenilla: **THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE.**

He flew up into outer space, making plans of his own. Gigan got up and warns his Gyaos soldiers and shark like creatures called Zigra to capture him. As they almost get near him, Xenilla looks back, showing his glowing green and purple eyes to them. Gyaos army and Zigra army's eyes turn green as they are now in his pawns. They bow to their new master.

Xenilla: **NOW WE CONTINUE TO DESTROY THAT STANDS IN OUR WAY.**

He continue to his journey with his army of space monsters. Gigan watch in guilt and horror. With his minions, servants, and scientists are dead and his soldiers, warriors, and army are controlled by the demon they made. He beleives that this will be the end to all in the universe, even to him.

Gigan: _What have we done!_


	4. Chapter 4

In a fine shining bright day on earth at Canterlot High, many of the students there are doing their usual teenage things. Rockers practice their new songs, Athletes are working out at Gym, Techies are working on their future projects, Dramas are practicing their future roles, Eco kids are cleaning the outside front of the school, and Fashionables are at the cafeteria showing their new fashion items to each other. A month already passed since the battle of the bands were a gang of heroic teenage girls called the Rain-booms defeated the Dazzling sirens that puts a spell on everyone to hate each other but them. Their gems were destroyed by the rain-booms, so they will never create a singing spell on anyone ever again. Everyone in the school has earn Sunset Shimmer their respect and friendship since she help the rain-booms to save them all from the spell. They help her with school work, chores, and other things. Right now she is seen with the Main five, known as the rain-booms.

Sunset: I couldn't believe that everyone is starting to like me.

Rainbow: Well duh. You changed first, you help us win the battle of the bands by kicking the Dazzilng's butt, and save the whole school.

Pinkie: Yep! You are from Villain to Hero for now on!

Sunset: Thanks Pinkie. I mean if it weren't for Twilight who showed up, none of this would have happen.

AJ: You also did showed us how to work together as a band when we were fighting while being trapped.

Fluttershy: And we thank you for that.

Rarity: And I say I don't think we'll ever encounter the Dazzling's sinister plans again.

Sunset: Good point.

Fluttershy: Well we better get to class early.

AJ: Later Ya'l.

Rarity: Oh and Sunset Shimmer, my sister told me that she and her friends are working on a present for you.

Sunset: Oh. I can't wait to see it.

* * *

><p>After school passed, there's a tree house that is owned by the crusaders. Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. They are painting on a large paper that happens to be Sunset's present.<p>

Sweetie: Almost done.

AB: This will be a great tribute for Sunset Shimmer.

Scoot: Yea. She's turn out to be awesome girl. But not as awesome than Rainbow Dash no offense.

Sweetie: Thats okay. I hope this picture will show her how we about her now.

AB: Well we better finish this tomorrow, dinner is coming.

The crusaders agree and leave their tree-house. Suddenly they encounter two spoiled rich girls around their age named Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Tiara: Well,well,well if it isn't the dorky lame crusaders. I bet you working on a present for Sunset Shimmer.

Scoot: That's none of your business Tiara! Don't think that Sunset is still evil.

Tiara: Sunset Shimmer, evil? No,no,no. Its in the past now. I believe that she really is changed. Which is why we are giving her a present that is way better than your pity project.

AB: Like what?

Silver: A celebration party for Sunset for being good and saved us from the dazzlings. Tones of food, free money coupons for her, and everyone will be there!

Tiara: Minus you three. Since you were busy working on your lame junk.

Sweetie: Thats not lame junk! Its just...

Tiara: Just what? A boring piece of paper or a bad tribute of your other friends stole your winning spot at the battle of the bands.

Silver: Just like your big sister stole your role at your 4th birthday party when you didn't show up.

Sweetie Belle remembers that tragic moment, as she shows some tears in her eyes. So she ran off crying and her friends scolded Tiara and Silver for what they said to her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Manhattan were a tall shiny building with a big letter G on top. In there were tons of fancy people sitting while staring the stages announcer.<p>

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this ceremony. I'll be happy to introduce a young man who now owns this company. The son of Steven _Sombra_(_King Sombra's human counterpart_) the millionaire of this company, Zack Sombra!

Zack shows himself to the crowd, he has dark brown skin and dark blue hair, red eyes, and he wears a tuxedo suit for the audience.

Zack: Thank you. Now I am proud to be in charge of this company while my father is in his retirement. You see this company as some of you already know is called G.E.K.E.

GENETIC

ENGINEERING

KAIJU

ECOLOGY

It was founded by our ancestors since giant monsters known as kaiju have awakened. In 1945, the last year of the World War II, there were two aggressive atomic bombings that killed a thousand people in the pacific. But it also awaken many legendary titans. Some were ancient and some were mutated by the bombs. The kaiju began to attack our cites.

He shows many clips in the big Imax screen behind him of giant monsters attacking.

Zack: We struggle to fight back by creating traps, ultimate weaponry, giant mech technology and even lure one of them to fight another. But one of them is extremely powerful of them all, it brings a huge havoc in Tokyo in 1954. A atomic behemoth named Gojira aka Godzilla. He has the ability to live through creatures, heal his regeneration, and use his nuclear atomic power within him. But when alien life form arrived, Godzilla and many other giants work together thanks to a giant moth called Mothra to defeat Earth's threat. Godzilla most other kaiju haven't been demolish any cites since. 13 years ago, my father's friend Dr. Serizawa.

He shows the picture of the same man who had a wife and a child.

Zack: He was a scientist who studied Godzilla long ago and retires from it when he made a family of his own, until two powerful aliens attack their cruise. After that disaster, he and his family's bodies are nowhere in sight. We may have believe that they are presumably deceased. However after that, we found one of the alien creature's body that somehow was dumped into the ocean. Our theory is that it was Godzilla's doing and he hasn't be seen for 13 years. Right now Geke has created a dimensional portal to other worlds and our mech soldiers already captured three alien kaiju from one world that we named it Anteverse. We call them breachers.

The screen splits, showing whats inside. The crowd were astonished, surprised, amazed, and impressed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Portal**_

At night in Rarity's house, Rarity is working on a design for the future.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Can you come here and see what you think of this?

But she didn't see her little sister coming to her. She thinks that she didn't hear her.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle? Are you there? You still working on Sunset's present?

She started to look for her sister. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Sweetie Belle was sitting in front of the statue, behind were the portal is, being upset about her gift to Sunset. She was thinking of what if that Sunset likes Diamond and her glorious things better than her and her drawing.

Sweetie: What if she is right? I mean I just wanted to show Sunset of how we feel about her now. (Sigh) Maybe I'm not cut out of this place.

Suddenly she heard something behind her. She turns around and sees a purple glowing crack under the statue.

Sweetie: Strange? Wait, could it be Twi-

Then the marble cracks more and creates a purple portal. She was shocked and afraid about this.

Sweetie: Twilight? Is that you?

In that portal, it's not Twilight. It has large yellow eyes and viciously stared at her. When it gets closer to her, it reveals itself to be a giant grayish green mantis monsters. The creature hissed at her as she is it's meal. While that, a blue haired rocker, Flash Sentry, and his Band mates, Brawly Beats(aqua green haired drummer) and Ringo(purple guitarist), are about to walk by at Canterlot High.

Flash: Man, I still feel bad about snapping her.

Brawly: Give it a break man, it's not your fault.

Ringo: Yea, those siren chicks turn us into harsh jerks that were obsess of winning you know.

Flash: Yea I know.

Brawly: On the bright side, her friends said she can visit here anytime.

Flash: Thanks for remind me that Brawly.

Brawly: No problem pal. So if she came by to see you again, what would...

Ringo: Um guys I hate to break it but, WHATS THAT?!

The boys saw Sweetie Belle being taken by the mantis monster and return to the purple portal.

Flash: SWEETIE BELLE!

He rushes to the portal to save but his friends stopped him due that is too risky.

Brawly: Dude! There's is no idea of whats in that thing!

Flash has an idea.

Flash: We have to warn the girls!

Ringo head towards to Rarity's house to warn her that her sister is in danger.

Rarity: MY SISTER IS IN WHAT?!

Ringo: That giant freaky bug got her. Lets go!

Rarity: Okay! My parents won't be home for a week, so I think we may have time.

She ran with him to Canterlot High. At Sweet Apple Acres, home to the apple family, Applejack woke up from her phone ringing so she answered it.

AJ: Yello. Applejack here. Rarity I don't why you called me about your fashion designed dre-

That cuts the line as she heard the real situation.

AJ: What?! Sweetie Belle in danger?! Don't worry I'll be right there!

She hangs up and quietly ran to Canterlot High. Unaware that her awakened sister Applebloom is eavesdropping and she was terrified to hear of what happened to her friend. So she text Scootaloo about Sweetie Belle in danger.

The Mane 5, including Sunset and Vinyl(DJ-Pon 3), the awesome background character who will be part of the main group, met the guys in front. They were surprised to see something new at the purple portal.

AJ: What in tar nation is that?!

Rainbow: Sunset do you know something about it?

Sunset: No I don't think so. I mean I never seen this kind of portal.

Brawly: Even with monsters popping out to grab people.

Rarity: We have to go in there to save her now!

AJ: Whoa there Rarity. Who those what else might be there.

Rainbow: Well it looks like we need an awesome help. Sunset?

Sunset: On it.

Flash: Wait you mean...

Sunset: Yep.

He was becoming astonished that Sunset is sending a message to a special friend from another world


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Back at Equestria_**

In a magical world called Equestria, ruled by ponies. There were many earth ponies, flying pegasai, and magical unicorns hanging in ponyville. We see a giant shining castle ruled by a latest purple Alicorn princess, Twilight Sparkle. She is telling her friends and families about her adventures in the human world.

Shining Armor: That was amazing that you girls wipe out those sirens.

Twilight: Thanks. With out those gems that feed negative energy from all, they're just normal harmless girls on Earth.

Rainbow: And you show them who is billion times awesome!

Scootaloo: More like trillion times awesome!

Rainbow: That too.

AJ: Well it looks like the human world is safe once again.

Big Mac: Yep.

Pinkie: But what if there was a sequel?

Twilight: Sequel?

Pinkie: You know more trouble or something that's even way way WAY WAY WAY worse than those evil sirens!

Spike: Nah, there won't be more trouble anymore. Its been few months since we left Earth.

Rarity: And I'm so very excited to make those outfit like those from Earth!

Sweetie: Yea and we like the way those crusaders dress. I mean if we met them, it's like looking at a mirror.

Fluttershy: We're all very glad that Sunset has completely change and came to help saving the school.

Everypony agrees. Then Twilight's guard came in for a message.

Guard: Princess Twilight!

Twilight: What is it!

Guard: You friend Sunset Shimmer has reported a new problem!

Twilight: What!?

She checks the message book to find out whats going on now.

_Dear Twilight, Sweetie Belle has discovered another portal behind the Equestria portal. A creature appeared to kidnap her into the portal. You must help us save her._

_Sunset Shimmer._

Sweetie: What happened.

Twilight: Well Sweetie Belle, I read some bad news. Your human counterpart has been kidnapped by some creature from another strange world.

Sweetie: WHAT?!

Scoot: NO WAY?!

AB: Is she...

Twilight: I would say she is still alive. Right now I have to bring something to save Sweetie Belle just in case.

Shining: Well I have some armored uniforms for many of your friends and magic or weaponry.

Twilight: Thanks big bro. You ready for another mission on Earth Spike?

Spike: Always!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Canterlot High, its Saturday in the morning were the group are waiting in the front entrance of the school. Then the Equestria portal is glowing as it gets their attention. While Flash is in the front of the portal, Twilight flew to him as her human form and both collapse on the ground. Twilight is seen laying on Flash's chest. Both were surprised and blushing.<p>

Twilight: Oh my! Sorry about that!

Flash: No worries again. I mean...

Twilight & Flash: We really REALLY need to stop bumping each other like this again.

They both blushed as they say that line at the same time. Then the whole gang embrace Twilight's return again. Then Spike as a dog came here with weapons and armory.

Brawly: NO WAY! AWESOME SWORDS TALKING DOG!

Spike: Thanks and its Spike.

Fluttershy pick him up and cuddles him as she is glad to see him.

Sunset: Are these for us?

Twilight: Yes. I read your message just in case that if the creature is powerful. I even brought those for you and your friends Flash.

Flash: Thanks Twilight. Oh and again I still sorry about what I said at the hall...

Twilight: Its okay Flash I know you would never hurt me.

Rarity: Um right now would be a good time to save my beloved sister who is endanger!

Twilight: Okay okay. Time we dress up!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6: A Strange Place.**_

Sweetie Belle opens her eyes and sees the light of day. She feels like she sees the clouds moving fast. But when she looked down, she felt like flying on top through the rain forest trees. When she turn her head she sees a giant mantis, known as Kamacuras that kidnapped her in the portal, carrying her in its scythe arms. She even sees more mantis monsters flying with it. She struggles to get off.

Sweetie: LET ME GO! PLEASE!

As she is still struggling, a huge yellow net like web pops out of the jungle and captured those mantises, causing them to fell into the ground while being trapped. Those creatures are trying to escape from this web, but its too sticky to cut through. They see eight purple eyes in the dark corner of the jungle. After for a moment, it reveals to be a giant brown spider with yellow stripes known as Kumonga,that is alot bigger than them. Its crawls to them as they are its meal. One of the Kamacuras accidentally let go of Sweetie Belle while in the web trap. She ran out of the web without getting caught in it or being spotted. Before she could make her escape, she looks back and becomes horrified to see that spider devouring one of its prey's eyes and fed the body to its offspring. Then the girl escapes into the jungle. She is very scared being in alone in this dark wild place, while hear strange animal sounds.

Sweetie: What is this place?

When she look up she catch a glimpse of a giant flying monster that flew very fast.

Sweetie: What was that?!

That startled her for a moment.

Sweetie: I have to find a way home.

She continue to walk to find help or a way to go home. Then she saw a giant skeleton corpse that was about 500 ft long. This looks similar to a dinosaur.

Sweetie: Whoa!

She had never seen something else like it. But then she saws a monstrous crocodilian beast that was about 40 ft long, eating his kill of a dead colorful ostrich like dodo creature. The croc monster didn't notice the girl is behind it. She slowly back away from it and hid behind the tree. Before she ran off, she encounter another croc monster, who spotted her now. It jumps and tries to kill her, but she dodges from it. She ran as the creature continues to chase her. She went into that big thick log. The croc went into the log, even it barely fits into it, to snap her with its long jaws. Before it finally catches her, something outside the log grabs the croc monster from the log and kills it. Sweetie Belle can't see what kill it, she only see the creature's corpse hanging and other crocs ran out of sight. For a moment, she got out of the log to make sure its clear. But behind her, the creature that carries the croc it killed is still here. When she slowly turn around and see a giant 300 ft tall spinosaur with red scales with black spots, large fins from head to tail, and two antennas on its snout. It stared at Sweetie Belle with its predatory eyes. The girl started to run as the creature devours its meal and starts chasing her. She ran to the cliff side of the jungle while the dinosaur catches her with its jaws. When she is not looking of were she is running to, she fell off the cliff and landed on the mudslide. She got up and hid in the bushes. The monster looks for for a moment as it sniffs her scent. To Sweetie Belle, she now didn't hear anything, believing that it's gone. Before she got up, the dinosaur pops its appearance to her and trapped her with its claws. Sweetie Belle scream in terror before she meets her fate. But suddenly, a rock hits the dinosaur, stopping it from attacking the girl. It sees a young boy around Sweetie's age. He wears nothing but leaves that covers his waist. It was the same boy that was stranded on monster island that Godzilla and other kaiju found. The dinosaur known as Titanosaurus, is about to confront the feral child. But it was attack by Rodan on the back. While the avian kaiju tackles the spinosaur, the wild boy ran into it and climbs to it's snout. He carries two of it's antennas to control the body by making it dash into a cliff wall before he jump off. Titanosaurus's head was serious injured but he'll survive. Even though he decided to leave this battle in defeated. After that, the boy and the pterosaur kaiju check on the girl who become unconscious during the fight. The boy carries her to a safe place while Rodan is looking on guard. In a safe spot of the jungle, he laid the girl's body on the ground gently. Then her eyes open and sees his face. That startled her as she quickly got up and back away from him.

Sweetie: W-who are you?! W-where did you come from?!

He did understand what she said. That made her being curious.

Sweetie: You don't know how to talk?

For a moment he was amazed to see a creature that looked like him.

Sweetie: Um, I'm Sweetie Belle. A human girl from school.

Boy: Human? School?

That surprised her that he can talk.

Sweetie: YOU CAN TALK!

Boy: Talk?

Sweetie: Oh yea, you probably don't know how to talk correctly. Okay. My name is Sweetie Belle. What is your name?

Boy: Name?

Sweetie: Yes. What is your name?

After a few seconds passed, he says his name to her.

Boy: Pimpernel. Pimpernel!

Sweetie: Pimpernel?

Pimpernel: PIMPERNEL! SWEETIE BELLE! ME PIMPERNEL! YOU SWEETIE! ME PIMPERNEL! YOU SWEETIE! ME PIMPERNEL!

She giggled as he talks in excitement of meeting a human like him. As for Sweetie Belle, she had made a new friend and discovers more in his life.


End file.
